


take me out tonight

by spikeybuns



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, Kinda, alyssa and emma are idiots, i dont know how dorms work sorry, kaylee and shelby are smarter than them for once, lots of fluff, title from Rent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29195847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikeybuns/pseuds/spikeybuns
Summary: what's the time?well, it's gotta be close to midnightmy body's talking to meit says, "time for danger"
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan, Kaylee/Shelby (The Prom Musical)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	take me out tonight

“Alyssa! Alyssa there you are!” Emma smiled, leaning on the wall beside them and trying to seem as if she just didn’t run around the entire campus just trying to look for her. “Hey, Emma! What’s up?” Alyssa asked with a smile on her face that almost made Emma melt. Emma readjusted herself, standing up straight and desperately trying not to look like a disaster in front of her crush.

“You’re free tonight, right?” Emma was aware of Alyssa’s busy schedule, but Shelby (her roommate) has been bugging her all month to act on her feelings towards Alyssa. Saying something along the lines of “I asked Kaylee out two months ago and look where we are now!” Her roommate would lecture Emma by pointing to the several different hickeys spread across Kaylee’s neck. Not that Shelby wasn’t helping, she just wasn’t as confident as she was.

“I think so, if I finish my work in time then I’ll be free for most of the night! Why?” Now’s your chance Emma! Just ask one question! Will she say yes? Probably not! But at least Emma’s doing something. Alyssa smiled, as if she knew what Emma was going to ask her. And she was very excited for what she thinks Emma’s asking.

“I was wondering i-if we could, like-” Emma was taking too long. In fact, so long that Kaylee was able to jump in and yell at Alyssa. “LYS HELP I’VE GOT AN ESSAY DUE IN LIKE AN HOUR AND I ONLY STARTED NOW.” Kaylee worriedly yelled, Shelby rolled up behind her, whisper-yelling something about disturbing Emma’s moment.

Kaylee gasped and mouthed a ‘sorry’ to the girl. “Oh, sorry, Em, but I think my schedule’s been taken by someone who doesn’t do her work early.” Alyssa faked an angry tone. She could tell Alyssa was sorry. Alyssa really did seem excited for whatever Emma was going to say.

Emma sighed and nodded. “It’s okay, I’ll just ask you next time.” She smiled, turning around and walking back to her dorm along with Shelby as the other two walked to theirs. “Sorry about Kaylee. I told her to do her essay before we watched movies all day. You’ll get another chance, I know it.”

“Thanks.” Emma gave her a half-hearted smile.

\--

Now today was Alyssa’s turn to try and ask Emma out. Neither of them know that they’re idiots in love. They like pretending they’re just friends with no mutual feelings at all. Kaylee and Shelby have seen right through it since they first laid eyes on each other. Which is what Kaylee was lecturing Alyssa on today while the girl tried to do her homework. “Kaylee, just, please let me do my homework.” Alyssa pleaded, she was so close to finishing this pile of assignments she had due next week.

Kaylee simply rolled her eyes and plopped down beside Alyssa on their couch. “Come on! You know she likes you too, right?” She asked, just in case Alyssa didn’t actually know that Emma liked her back. Alyssa contemplated answering ‘Yes!’ for a moment, but realized that it definitely was not a good idea. It would only fuel Kaylee and her girlfriend more.

“...no.” Alyssa wasn’t a good liar. Technically she was, just not like this. Kaylee didn’t believe her but sighed. “Whatever, I’ll be in my room if you’re finally ready to ask Emma out.”

Alyssa sighed out of relief.

Kaylee had a point. She really should ask Emma out.

Alyssa’s heart pounded in her chest as she tried her best to continue her work. But she couldn’t get Emma out of her mind.

Alyssa took a very deep breath, eyeing her phone on the other end of the couch. She put her textbook down and reached over for her phone. This is it. She was risking everything to ask her out.

Another deep breath.

Alyssa’s phone was dead. She pursed her lips together. She left it charging earlier, she was sure of it! Alyssa looked back at the end of the couch. Kaylee’s phone was charging.

She’ll get another chance.

\--

It was very late at night when her phone finally finished charging, and when she finished not only her homework, but also most of Kaylee’s project.

Alyssa contemplated calling Emma again. She was so close to doing it earlier, what’s stopping her now?

Emma had a hard time sleeping that night. Shelby told her that she should consider asking Alyssa out again later. Now, it wasn’t a bad idea. But it’s almost 12 am and she shouldn’t be awake. Alyssa’s probably off asleep already anyway.

Alyssa rolled around in bed for a bit. She should just sleep. Emma’s probably sound asleep already, probably in her cute little cat onesie she gave her on her birthday. Maybe Emma was already snoring softly, just like the time she fell asleep on Alyssa’s lap.  
Emma bit her lip, grabbing her phone off her side table and thinking of a text for Alyssa. She’d just started typing when she saw the other girl beginning to text as well. Alyssa’s eyes widened as she saw the other text bubble pop up. She deleted whatever text she had planned and sent a simple. _‘what are you doing awake?’_

_‘what are You doing awake?’_ Emma capitalized the Y in you to emphasize her question.

_‘you’re not answering my question so i’m not answering yours >:)  
but also i kinda wanted to talk about something’ _

_‘same’_

The two were smiling yet shaking from nervousness. What if the other rejected? What if they couldn’t stay friends after this? Multiple thoughts raced through their heads.

_‘okay how about we send our texts at the same time??’_

_‘sounds good’_

_‘ok send ur text in a minute ok’_

_‘ok’_ Emma began to nervously type her message to Alyssa, the other girl doing the same. She didn’t care to correct her typos since she was running out of time. For such a short message, she did spend too much time thinking about what to write.

_‘okay, so ive had a crush on you for a really long time now and i was supposed to call you earlier but my phone was dead bc kaylee was charging and thats unimportant uhh i just wanted to ask if you maybe wanted to go out sometime??? like a movie date at my dorm tomorrow???’_

_‘i think youre super cute and i wanna kiss you and i wanna take you out on a date maybe tomorrow night!! or never, thats fine too :]’_

Neither of them fought the smiles on their faces. It was late at night but Alyssa couldn’t help but squeal like Kaylee would back in high school.

_‘a movie date sounds good’_ It took everything in Emma to not do a little victory dance around her room while blasting her favorite songs.

_‘a movie date it is!! see you tomorrow  
im off to bed now xx’_

_‘sweet dreams!’_

**Author's Note:**

> this was kinda short?? but i love it kinda??? ill definitely write out their date for valentine's <33


End file.
